herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hifumi Togo
Hifumi Togo is a character from Persona 5. Appearance Hifumi has long dark hair with bangs, dark green eyes, and wears a red hair accessory resembling a rope with a three-leaf clover. Those knots are often used for omamori, which are used for offerings and prayers (and may symbolize the Star Arcana's meaning of faith). She wears her Kosei High School's uniform, which is a blue blazer with a star emblem (reminiscent of her Confidant's Arcana). Under this, a long-sleeved white dress shirt can barely be seen, along with a black-and-white bow. She has a black skirt, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes. On non-school days, she is seen wearing a white dress with a checkered pattern consisting of white, orange and blue squares. History Hifumi is a young lady who attends Kosei High School. She holds the championship title in the Female Shogi League. Her appearance has gained her attention as the "too beautiful shogi player." She practices hard and gives interviews every day for the sake of her mother and for the world of shogi. She is widely disliked for suspicions of fixing her matches-rumors that turn out to be mostly true, as while she is innocent, her mother bribes her competitors. The protagonist meets Hifumi in a church located in Kanda. In order for Hifumi's Confidant relationship to begin, the Emperor (Yusuke Kitagawa) must be Rank 2 in addition to Charm status being at least rank 3 (Suave). On 6/25, the protagonist needs to hear about a female shogi player and then go to Kanda Church and talk to her. She requires maximized Knowledge status (Erudite) to complete her rank 8 and above Confidant. While required Charm for further ranking up her Confidant may seem slightly steep, this is compensated by the bonus 1 knowledge point earned each time the protagonist has ranked up her Confidant. Hifumi's Confidant relationship revolves around her desire to become a professional shogi player like her father. However, Hifumi learns that her mother, Mitsuyo Togo, has been fixing matches in order to make her daughter gain idol status, believing that she can live through Hifumi to gain the fame she never could. Though upset, Hifumi cannot stand up against her mother and the protagonist takes matters into his own hands to target her mother's Shadow Self. After successfully doing so, her mother has a change of heart and stops fixing matches, causing Hifumi to lose her first professional match in a completely one sided fashion. However, Hifumi is finally happy to be battling against opponents challenging her at full strength. She surmises that her mother's sudden change of heart could have only been done by a Phantom Thief and that the protagonist is the only person she ever talked about her mother to. After the protagonist confirms that he is a Phantom Thief, she thanks him for changing her mother's heart and affirms her dreams of becoming a professional. Hifumi's farewell gift after maxing her Confidant is the Kosha Piece, allowing the protagonist to use Touryou from the start in New Game+. If the protagonist pursues a romantic relationship with Hifumi, she will give the protagonist Gloves on Christmas, allowing the protagonist to earn more points when using a Star Persona during their Confidant in NG+, and Hifumi's Chocolate on Valentine's Day, which fully restores SP to one ally when consumed. She'll also give a Honu Charm, an accessory which grants +5 endurance and luck, if the protagonist spends the school trip with her. Navigation Category:Persona heroes Category:Megami Tensei Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Category:Supporters Category:Strategists Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Comic Relief Category:Passionate Learners